Episode 179
Episode 179 is an episode of Drunken Peasants. Highlights * JF and G Man rap skirmish. * CC fails to rap A Bunch Of Things That Jesus Can Do. * Jim Ass gets put in his place. Videos Played # Gman: Cunt Fighter # Global Warming Hoax (not found) # RE: Student Punished for Atheism # Wake The Hell Up America # Little Rant about The Amazing Atheist # Need Help and God Bless (removed) # /|\ Naturehack Objects / \ # Islam is Feminism Start Of The Show The show starts out with the peasants showing their poll, which people have already voted on. JF rapped first, bringing fire, wordplay, and connection to the streets. His production was extremely well done. G Man rapped next, giving a fast rap with several Brett Keane jokes. JF was supported by Paul, Ben and TJ, while CC supported G Man. The peasants and the guests then discussed the battle and called it a skirmish. Paul raps an Ice Cube song. Then CC tries to rap his song; A Bunch Of Things That Jesus Can Do, but fails, so he raps a quick freestyle about Paul. Jim Ass comes on and is put in his place by Paul. They discuss more of the rap battle after. The peasants then move on and play SyeTenAtheist's G Man: Cunt Fighter. A dispute breaks out between G Man and CC when G Man calls CC a dog. Middle Of The Show G Man spends more time running his mouth and throwing a tantrum about declaring himself the winner, like the amazing debater he is. The True Scotsman comes on and admits he can't remember JF's rap. Then Jim Ass and G Man argue about canines turning into non-canines. CC quizzes G Man on Christianity. G Man can't answer CC's questions, so he resorts to calling CC a Catholic. The peasants decide to trim the fat, so they boot G Man and Jim Ass. They discuss G Man and how he's like playing with a child who makes up the rules of the game as he goes along. CC makes his announcement; that he wants to have a rap battle with gTime Johnny. The peasants start their Crazy People segment with a black and white video of a woman with a vagina neck who doesn't believe in climate change. She ironically refers to Al Gore as a failure. CC leaves, as he has to restart his computer. The woman then says climate change is disproved by a thermometer, and god made the world colder as a joke. Her vagina neck called into the show and was interviewed by the peasants. They play more of the video until CC shows up again. CC had misplaced his microphone and had to use a can with a string attached to it. Because of the audio problems, CC left. End Of The Show The peasants move on from the vagina neck woman and play another black and white video. This one features a man whose hoodie covers his face while he criticizes TJ. The hoodie douche was really upset that TJ made an entertaining video, instead of an essay with parenthetical citations and a work cited page. Eventually, they start ignoring this boring video. Then then go on to talk about some of the failures of the educational system. The next video they play is from The Drama Tube, which TJ doesn't remember but Paul does, and points out who he is, his history, and his obsession with Renetto. The Drama Tube then discusses the Syrian refugee crisis with the intelligence you'd expect. He complains about having to press a button, then says Americans are lazy, then wraps up by praising Alex Jones. The peasants then move on to a video from a woman who says TJ pointing out the death of car crashes is the worst tweet she saw, despite showing tweets in the video of people saying the victims deserved it. They then discuss Brett Keane, who has already come back to YouTube. They discuss how Brett being flagged for sexual content is bullshit, and bring up the video after Jim Ass returns, showing that the video was taken down for scamming. They move onto a video of a Muslim woman saying that feminism is supported by Islam. Luckily, they don't play much of this video and instead bring up verses from the Quran that are against woman's rights. Paul then shows a Photoshopped picture of G Man with his shirt off, then Jim Ass shows a non-Photoshopped picture of the Vigilant Christian attending an Illuminati baby sacrifice. The peasants wrap up the show with Story Time With Paul. The story starts with him and a friend trolling truckers on a CB radio. Paul pisses off several people, one of which goes to his house and waits outside for the night. A few days later, Paul's mother is called by the Sheriff, who tells Paul to meet him. When he arrives, the Sheriff is accompanied by a lawyer and a federal agent. They tell Paul he has committed several felonies. The Sheriff convinces Paul to never again touch a CB radio, as the person who had waited outside of his house had just killed his wife, and another person he had talked with on the radio, The Duck, was a pedophile. Needless to say, Paul's YouTube CB radio trolling career ended that day. Quotes * "I'm going to drill a new asshole up in this biatch." - JF on G Man. * "Those people are fucking rude." - CC on the French. * "JF does have some big old droopy balls though." - Paul on JF's balls. * "I'll do it acapella like G Man!" - CC before his rap. * "Yeah, fuck you, cunt." - Jim Ass's rap. * "Hey, shut up! Judas Priest." - Jim Ass to G Man. * "One day you can be just like G Man!" - G Man gives an inspirational quote. * "How big are virgin Mary's tits?" - CC asks the important question. * "You're carrying around all these water headed retards!" - Paul on Brett Keane. * "We need to get our dick out of the beehive!" - Paul gives some advice. Trivia * G Man destroyed AIU for CC. * Jim Ass is his own god. * Jim Ass has seen a canine turn into a non-canine. * G Man puts the Mets before Jesus. * G Man understands science better than JF. * G Man stands for Garbage Man. * G Man made JF fall asleep. * G Man was a canine that turned into a non-canine. * G Man has 6 nipples with abnormally large areolas, and a "THUG4LIFE" tattoo on his chest. * G Man utterly destroyed JF in their rap battle. * Jesus sounds like an old crazy woman. * In the Obama Administration, ignorance is strunth. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring G Man Category:Episodes featuring Jean-François Gariépy Category:Episodes featuring Jim Ass Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego Category:Episodes featuring Creationist Cat